Come Home With Me to Hungary
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Joseph takes Clarisse to Hungary as a honeymoon,because his mother was a Hungarian Countessbut as they arrive,Clarisse starts to behave strangely.She hallucinates, has nightmares and an ancient secret comes to light...
1. Chapter 1

**Come Home With Me…to Hungary**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Author's Note: **After PD2.Thanks Laura for the fast check:-) So this is my new story from Hungary with love.

**Chapter 1**

Two weeks had gone by since the wedding. They were extremely happy with their new life.

It was early in the morning, they were in bed…

'Clarisse!' smiled Joseph

'Yes darling?' smiled Clarisse as she turned around and cupped his face with one hand

'I think we really need that honeymoon darling, don't you think?'asked Joseph and kissed her palm softly

'Yes, I do. And we can stay here in the palace, no-one will disturb us. I'm happy here with you.'

'As I, but I want to go for a real honeymoon, you know traveling, getting to know new places…'said Joseph

'OK, if you want darling. But you have to choose something, 'cos I really haven't got any idea…'answered Clarisse with a smile

'I've already something on my mind…'

'Really? '

'Yes. I want to take you home.'said Joseph

'Oh, to Spain?'asked Clarisse

'No.'

'But you said 'home'.You're Spanish, aren't you?'

'Yes I am, but only half. My mother was Hungarian, a Hungarian Countess.'

'You've never talked about her.Your previous life is a complete mystery for me.'said Clarisse while she pulled herself closer to Joseph

'I know, but now I want to tell you everything… I mean to share with you everything, my memories, the place where I grew up …everything. So do you want to see my home?'asked Joseph

'Of course I want to see it! But you said you wanted to get to know new places.' smiled Clarisse

'Well I mean new for you…'smiled Joseph

'Oh, I see… I want to know everything about you. We've wasted too much time.'

'You're right. Ok. I'll arrange everything. And after tomorrow finally I'll take you to home… to Hungary.'said Joseph with a smile and kissed her gently on the lips…

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! It's a special story for me...please review!:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note: **Hi everybody! Thanks to aserene, eac-dudette, bluegirl-783, Zsulie ,OSUSprinks and Kristi-Julie for all the lovely reviews!Thank you girls:-) And Thanks Laura! You're the best!:-) This a special story a little bit of Hungary with lots of mystery!Hello magyar csajok!Kérlek köszönjetek be,akár csak egy review erejéig! Köszi!:-)

The next two days passed quickly with packing and organizing. Now they had just landed in Budapest, the capital city of Hungary…

Joseph's car waited for them near the plane… and they got in…

Joseph was sitting in the driver's seat with Clarisse on his side… They started the journey to the past… to Joseph's past…

'How are you feeling darling?' asked Joseph with a smile and looked at Clarisse for a moment

'I'm quite excited. The last two days were a complete chaos, the packing and… and everything else…'answered Clarisse as they arrived at the highway

'Yeah I know. But you won't regret this journey.' smiled Joseph

'I know, but… but I didn't even ask where we are going? '

'Oh, I'm sorry darling. We're going to Keszthely.' said Joseph with a twinkle in his eyes

'To… where?... Quess…?'

'To Keszthely darling. Try to pronounce it! Keszthely.'smiled Joseph

'Keszthely.'

'That's it! Perfect darling! Like you were born here.'

'Thank you.' smiled Clarisse ' And where is this Keszthely?'

'It's near the Lake Balaton. We have to drive about 3 hours from here.'

'Oh yes, the Balaton…they called it 'the Hungarian Sea'.' Smiled Clarisse

'Yes exactly. You're not bad in geography darling.'

'Oh I like geography and you know I was a few times in Budapest with Rupert.'

'Yes of course I know it. 'said Joseph softly

'I love Budapest… The jewellery box of Europe… oh, such a beautiful city.With all the old houses and the castle of Buda…Can we stay a little here before we go back to Genovia?'

'Of course if you want. Sorry that we go straight to Keszthely, but I'm so excited I want to show you everything…'

'You don't have to sorry for Joseph. I'm very curious. Now please tell me about your home, the city, your mother… I want to know everything…'

'All right. First of all…Keszthely is a little town near the Lake Balaton, but in Hungary we just say Balaton, in slang it's 'Balcsi' Haha.' laughed Joseph

'Balcsi?' asked Clarisse 'It's sounds funny.'

'Yes, you're right.'laughed Joseph 'So my family… well my mother's great-great grandfather had become a nobleman in 1625. He got our estate for his servings from Ferdinand II. Then he built a castle on it, and my family lived there for nearly 400 years. The castle is very close to the Balaton. Oh the Balaton … I love it… usually I'm just sitting there and watching the water… it's simply beautiful, you'll see it yourself.'smiled Joseph

'I'm longing to see it.' smiled Clarisse and squeezed his hand

'You'll love it… So when I was born, my mother lived there with my father who was a Spanish diplomat, but they had to move to Spain after the WWII. 'Cos as you know aristocrats were not welcomed in Hungary. About 20 years ago I've got back my herritage, and I wanted to live here, but I met you a week after I decided to move to Hungary so I stayed in Genovia.'

'Oh Joseph! I've never known about this… I love you so.'smiled Clarisse and Joseph kissed her

'I love you too.'

'Hey, keep your eye on the road Sir!' Clarisse teased him

'As you ordered my queen. But it's not an easy thing, 'cos you are too far from me.'

'Oh we can help on it!' smiled Clarisse and snuggled into Joseph's arms, now Joseph was driving with one hand, 'cos with the other he held her tight…

Soon Clarisse fell asleep in his arms 'cos she was very tired, and when she woke up, they've already arrived.

As she opened her eyes she lost her breath… they were front of the castle…

'Oh my God Joseph! It's… it's breathtaking!... And it's huge, you didn't mentioned it… it's bigger than the Genovian Palace!' said Clarisse and took Joseph's hand, who helped her out

'I'm glad you like it darling. Now it's your home too.' smiled Joseph and kissed her

'Oh Joseph I love it!' smiled Clarisse when the butler stepped closer to greet them…

'Üdvözlöm Uram itthon.' said the butler as he bowed

'Köszönöm. Nagyon jó érzés újra itthon lenni.' smiled Joseph

'Khm.'

'Oh sorry darling. I forget you don't understand a word of it. It's a little hard for me, but I'll do my best. This is my butler Alfred… and Alfred this is my wife Clarisse.'

'Does he…'started Clarisse

'Yes Madam. I speak English. Let me welcome you in the castle. I hope you'll enjoy your stay. If you need anything just let me know.' said the butler as he bowed again

'Thank you Alfred.That's very kind of you.' smiled Clarisse

'Well we should go inside. I'll show you the estate later.'smiled Joseph

'Ok.'smiled Clarisse and they walked hand in hand towards the front door…

As Clarisse stepped in she suddenly stopped and started gasping for breath…

'Clarisse! Are you all right? You look like who's seen a ghost.' worried Joseph

'Yes… I'm all right… just…'

'What was it?'

'I really don't know. Suddenly I felt I can't breath… I… I don't know…I think I'm a bit tired.'

'Of course. I think you have to lay down a little.' said Joseph while he gently stroked her arm

'You're right. I'll rest a bit.' smiled Clarisse softly

'Let me…'said Joseph and lifted her up

'Joseph! Put me down! I'm not sick!'

'But I want to take my beautiful wife to the bedroom. Any protest?'

'No darling.No.' Clarisse smiled and let him take her to the bedroom…

Joseph covered her carefully and kissed her forhead…

'Sweet dreams my love.'said Joseph softly

'I love you.' smiled Clarisse and soon she fell asleep…

OOOOOOOO

About two hours later she was fresh again, so she started looking for Joseph… She found him in the hall…

'Oh hello darling. Are you already awake?' asked Joseph

'Yes. I'm much better so I want to see your famous lake.' smiled Clarisse and ran down on the stairs into Joseph's arms

'Do you really feel yourself better?' asked Joseph and held her tight

'Yes believe me.'smiled Clarisse 'Now take me to the Balaton.'

'Right. Come with me.'said Joseph with a smile and lead her out…

They walked hand in hand down the path…

'Well darling you have to know something.' smiled Joseph

'Really? What is it?'

'There is a tradition here… everytime we arrive we say Hello to the lake. And say Good bye when we go away.'

'What? It's ridiculous!' laughed Clarisse

'Don't say that. Just try it when we arrive. Believe me, if you see the Balaton, you will understand this tradition.'

'Ok. 'smiled Clarisse and kissed him 'Are we far away from the lake?'asked Clarisse

'No. Just a few steps. ' answered Joseph when Alfred caught them

'Uram! Uram! Elnézést de ez a fax most jött és alá kéne írnia, sürgős.'said Alfred

'Persze adja csak ide.' said Joseph and took the paper

'What is it darling?' asked Clarisse

'Oh sorry. This fax's just arrived I have to sign it, it's urgent. Wait a little, it shoudn't take a minute.'smiled Joseph and turned back to Alfred… but she was already gone…

… She felt that an invisible power was leading her… After a few meters she stepped from behind the trees and suddenly she saw it… the Balaton… It was magnificent… She hadnever seen anything so beautiful in her whole life…

And a familiar feeling seized her…

'Clarisse.'said Joseph softly as he found her 'I thought you will wait for me… Clarisse!'

But she didn't answer she just stared at the lake… she was far away…

'Clarisse! Are you all right?' asked Joseph softly

But she didn't move just continued stared at the lake and whispered something:

'I've arrived home.'

To be continued…

Author's Note:Let me know what you think! The next chapters will be very exciting:-) Did you realize how much he loves her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! Thanks to aserene, The Velvet Top Hat, Zsulie, eac-dudette, cinege, bluegirl-783, OSUSprinks and Weezle 13 for all the ENCHANTING reviews! Thanks Laura! I'm so sorry that I didn't translated 2 sentences here's the translation…'Üdvözlöm Uram itthon.' 'Welcome home Sir.' And 'Köszönöm. Nagyon jó érzés újra itthon lenni.' 'Thank you. It's a good feeling to be at home.' Sorry again. Well do you like my story? There will be a lot of excitement and mystery!  A little Behind the scenes: I chose paprika-chiken from the big Hungarian repertoire 'cos my mother made me some last week, and it was fantastic… lol

Thanks to Laura to be my beta! 

Ok now ATTENTION! Please visit: doubleV doubleV doubleV dot YOUTUBE dot COM (that bloody system doesn't allow to write website address) I made a few Clarisse and Joseph clips! I checked it! They are available now!!! My name is Clarisse Renaldi on youtube . A little help to find it: category: film and animation, language: English and the title is (my favourite's) I Wanna Dance With Somebody, then you can click onto my name and you can see all the 5 videos! Please let me know what do you think about them! Thanks  And now here's chapter 3:

'I've arrived home.' whispered Clarisse.

'So do you like it?' asked Joseph with a smile.

'What?... Yes… yes I like it.' said Clarisse softly. Shewas still a bit hypnothized

'Now let me introduce you.' winked Joseph.

'Hm?'

'Hello Balaton! This is my wife Clarisse. Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?' asked Joseph.

'Oh Joseph!' laughed Clarisse. She was fine now. ' Don't tease me.'

'I'm not teasing you, that's the truth. Now say hello before she is offended.'

'Ok… well… Hello!' said Clarisse with a smile.

'Perfect darling.' smiled Joseph and kissed her on the lips. Itwas a long and sweet kiss and after that Clarisse somehow… felt better.

'Are you hungry?' asked Joseph. 'Sorry I didn't ask earlier.'

'Yes a little.'smiled Clarisse.

'Good. 'Cos I have a surprise for you. Tonight I'll be the chef.'

'Can you cook?' laughed Clarisse.

'Of course I can. Well just a few things, but I can cook.' smiled Joseph.

'And what will be on the menu ?'

'Paprika-chicken with sour cream and gnocchi, this is a Hungarian speciality and the wine is a Tokaji from 1927. I've kept it in store for a special occasion.'

'Like our honeymoon?'

'Exactly.' smiled Joseph and kissed her.

'Well Honey hurry with that chicken 'cos I'm starving! '

'Ok, Come!' smiled Joseph and grabbed her hand …

OOOOOOO

About one and a half hours later they were sitting in the kitchen and eating dinner.

'Well?' asked Joseph.

'It's fantastic! You're an excellent chef, darling! Where did you learn this?'

'When I was a child I used to play in the kitchen… and somehow it stuck withme.' smiled Joseph. ' Can I give you some more wine? '

'Yes thank you… Oh Joseph, you're spoiling me.'

'It's a husband's prerogative, Honey. I want to spoil my beautiful wife. Every day and every night.'

'Every night?' smiled Clarisse mischevously 'So why don't we get upstairs and inaugurate our bed…'

'I really love that idea.' smiled Joseph and got up. 'Come on, Honey!'

'Sir! I'm not that kind of girl…' Clarisse teased him as she stepped closer.

'Really?' asked Joseph and picked her up. 'So what kind of girl are you?'

'I'll show you.' said Clarisse and kissed him.

Their way from the kitchen 'till the bedroom was a bit slow but very pleasurable... not mention the rest of the night…

OOOOOOOO

Next morning Clarisse woke up alone in her bed, but she found a note from Joseph…

'_Sorry darling but I have to check the horses, one of them is ill I think. So don't worry! See you at breakfast . I love you. Joseph' _

So Clarisse dressed and went straight to the dining-room. As she got down she suddenly turned left and ran against the wall, when Joseph stepped in with Alfred.

'Are you all right?' asked Joseph and hurried to her.

'Yes. Damn! Second time!' said Clarisse.

'Second time?' asked Joseph surprised.

' Yes. YesterdayI did the same… Bloody walls. Sorry I thought there is a door… '

'That's strange.' answered Joseph.

'No Sir!' said Alfred quickly. ' There has been a door before. I think about a hundred years before.'

'Really?' asked Clarisse and Joseph at once.

'Yes. And behind the wall is…'

'The ballroom.' said Clarisse softly.

'Exactly, Madam.' answered Alfred.

'Darling! How do you know about there is the ballroom?' asked Joseph.

'I don't know …' said Clarisse softly.

'Never mind. Lets go to the dining-room.' smiled Joseph and took her hand in his.

'Ok. But after breakfast I would like to see the ballroom.'

'Right. I'll open it for you. ' smiled Joseph.

OOOOOOOO

After breakfast, Joseph and Clarisse were standing before the ballroom and a few tries later he finally opened the old wood door and let her in.

'Well what do you think Honey?' asked Joseph as they stepped in, but Clarisse didn't answer. She was hypnothized again and started to dance without music.

Joseph didn't realized her lifeless eyes.

'Oh you want to dance… Do you want to…?'asked Joseph, but she didn't look at him, just spun throughout the ballroom.

She just spun and spun,'till she suddenly swooned.

'Clarisse!... Clarisse!' shouted Joseph…

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Now please review! Thanks!  I tell you a secret: the end of chapter 4 will be very exciting! 

Ok now ATTENTION! Please visit: doubleV doubleV doubleV dot YOUTUBE dot COM (that bloody system doesn't allow to write website address) I made a few Clarisse and Joseph clips! I checked it! They are available now!!! My name is Clarisse Renaldi on youtube . A little help to find it: category: film and animation, language: English and the title is (my favourite's) I Wanna Dance With Somebody, then you can click onto my name and you can see all the 5 videos! Please let me know what do you think about them! Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: Hi Everybody! Thanks for the FANTASTIC reviews to aserene,Kristie-Julie, Zsulie, The Velvet Top Hat, eac-dudette, bluegirl-783 and OSUSprinks! Thanks Laura!!!!!!!Sorry but I was little desperate... You're the best!!!!And a lucky girl... :-) Oh and special thanks to those, who checked youtube!:-)

'Clarisse!... Clarisse!' shouted Joseph as he started to run. A second later he knelt before her and lifted her head up a bit 'Clarisse! Wake up darling! Please wake up!'tried Joseph 'Alfred! Alfred!' shouted Joseph

'Yes Sir?' said Alfred and ran into the ballroom

'She swooned. Call the doctor! And I'll take her upstairs. Come quickly!' said Joseph

'Yes Sir!' answered Alfred and ran out

Joseph carefully picked Clarisse up and took her to their bedroom…

As he laid her down he started to stroke her cheek…

'Clarisse!… Clarisse! Please wake up.' tried Joseph again, but she still didn't move…

'Sir! Sir! I called the doctor. He'll be here immediately.' said Alfred

'Thank you.'

'How is she?' asked Alfred

'Not well. She still didn't wake up.' worried Joseph…

OOOOOO

Five minutes later the doctor arrived in a hurry…

'Oh doctor! Thank God!' sighed Joseph

'What happened?' asked the doctor

'She was dancing and suddenly she swooned.' answered Joseph, while the doctor started to examine her…

'Did anything happen earlier?' asked the doctor

'Yes, when we arrived she was in some kind of panic, she gasped for breath… and ran against the wall two times. '

'Right. I see. Well it's a bit strange. First I'll give her a sedative injection… and then we'll see what happens.' said the doctor

'But she didn't wake up. Isn't that a problem?' asked Joseph worriedly

'No. She needs rest.'

'Is she ill? I mean a virus or something?' asked Joseph

'No. I think it's a psychologycal problem.'

'What?!'

'Don't worry! It's not as serious as it seems, but I have to speak with her doctor. Can you call him?'

'Of course. ' answered Joseph quickly

'Right. I'll come back tomorrow if you still need me and if anything happens just call me.'

'Thank you.' said Joseph 'Alfred! Please escort the doctor out. '

'Very well Sir! This way please.' said Alfred and went out with the doctor…

OOOOOOOO

The night was eventful, Clarisse had a few nightmares, she was tossing and turning all the time… Joseph was awake with her whole night and tried to calm her down… but he couldn't. Strange things happened with Clarisse during her dream…

OOOOOOOOO

Early in the morning Clarisse's doctor arrived from Genovia and Joseph told him everything…

'So after she swooned she had nightmares and you mentioned in the phone that something really strange happened.' said the doctor

'Yes exactly. She was speaking during her dream… in Hungarian.' said Joseph

'And? Well you don't have to worry about that. I usually speak in French during nightmares, despite I was not too good in French at school…' smiled the doctor

'Yeah it's all right… But she can't speak a word in Hungarian!' answered Joseph

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Now please review! Next chapter will be totally mysterious,but you'll get a lots of answers!:-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Author's Note: Hi Everybody! I dedicate this chapter to Leslie( eac-dudette) . Cheer up Honey:-) Thanks to Laura to be my wonderful beta!:-)Special thanks to Mynix for your lovely review:-) And let me welcome everybody on our express Hunagian language school!:-) And one more thing : if I won't get at least 10 reviews from different people I won't upload chapter 6:-)

'She can't speak a word in Hungarian.' said Joseph

'Well… yes… yes, that's a bit different…' answered the doctor ' What did she say during her sleep?'

'She said Sajnálom! Annyira sajnálom! Bocsáss meg! Kérlek bocsáss meg!' answered Joseph

'In English?' asked the doctor

'Oh sorry…She said I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Forgive me! Please forgive me!'

'Anything else?'

'She was crying hard.' said Joseph ' What do you want to do now?'

'We'll wake her up and hope that she'll remember something.'

'Right.' sighed Joseph

The doctor started to waking her up…

'Clarisse…Clarisse…' said the doctor and slapped her cheek mildly… A few moments later she slowly opened her eyes…

'Joseph! Joseph!' cried Clarisse

'I'm here darling! I'm here.' said Joseph and sat down beside her then grabbed her hand

'What happened?' asked Clarisse weakly

'You swooned darling. How are you feeling?'

'Not well. I had nightmares.'

'Yes I know. Look darling here's Doctor Hamilton.'

'Oh doctor. Nice to see you again.' smiled Clarisse weakly

'I'm glad to see you Your… I mean Clarisse.' answered the doctor

'Honey. Can I bring you something?' asked Joseph and stoked her cheek

'No thanks. Just tell me what happened with me.'

'Well…' started the doctor 'We don't know exactly.You have to tell us everything you can remember.'

'Can I tell her?' asked Joseph and looked at the doctor

'Yes.'

'What?' asked Clarisse surprised

'Darling. During your dream you were speaking… in Hungarian.' said Joseph softly

'Oh come on Joseph! That's ridiculous! You know I can't speak a word in Hungarian.' laughed Clarisse

'But you spoke fluently… I heard it with my own ears.'

'Oh…I…I can't explain it…What did I say?' asked Clarisse

'You said 'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Forgive me! Please forgive me!' answered Joseph

'Oh really? Yes it begins to dawn on me…'

'So what happened in your dream? Can you remember?'asked Joseph

'Well… I was standing in the middle of a room and a man was laying before my legs, and he was… dead I think.'

'Dead?' asked the doctor

'Yes. And I was hysterical… I was so desperate…' said Clarisse and started to cry

'Sshh darling! Sshh!' said Joseph softly and hugged her

'Who was it?' asked the doctor

'I… I don't know,'cos I couldn't see clearly… I couldn't see his face.' answered Clarisse frankly

'Right. Anything else you can remember from your dream?' asked the doctor

'No.' said Clarisse and shook her head

'Right. Let's see your swoon…' started the doctor 'What happened?'

'Well… I really don't know what to say… It was so strange…'

'Go on!' said the doctor

'Do you remember when we arrived and I gasped for breath?' asked Clarisse from Joseph

'Yes of course. You said you didn't know what happened…' answered Joseph

'Well it's not the truth… I… I suddenly heard deafening music for a few moments… That's why I gasped for breath… I was shocked…'

'What kind of music?' asked the doctor

'I heard the Hungarian Dances by Brahms.' answered Clarisse

'Really? Are you sure?' asked the doctor

'Yes quite sure. So when I stepped into the ballroom I heard the same music… not as loud as at the first time and… I hallucinated…'

'What?!' asked Joseph shocked

'I was in a ball… everybody was dancing around me… I heard that music, but I couldn't see clearly, I didn't see the people just the shadows and… and suddenly someone asked me to dance with him and that was why I started to spinning throught the ballroom. Then everything was dark.'

'Who was it?' asked Joseph

'I… I couldn't see his face but he was that dead man from my dream… I'm sure of it… I don't know why… I just feel it.'

'Ok. Fantastic but we need more information… Is there anything you want to tell us?' asked the doctor

'Well I'm not sure it's important or not, but when I first saw the Balaton I felt that a familiar feeling filled me… it's silly but…'

'No! We need all information.' said the doctor

'What do you suggest?' asked Joseph the doctor 'Hypnosis maybe?'

'No. We need more information for that.' started the doctor then turned to Clarisse 'The best we can do is wait 'till you fall asleep and wait for another nightmare. I know it's a cruel thing, but…'

'No doctor. Do it. I'll do my best.' smiled Clarisse

'Right. Try to sleep a bit.' said the doctor

OOOOOOOO

30 minutes later she finally fell asleeep. Her breathing was normal for a few minutes, but a little later she started crying and shouting in her dream…

'Ne! Kérlek ébredj fel! Nem hagyhatsz itt!... Szeretlek! 'shouted Clarisse

'What does she say?' asked the doctor

'She says No! Please wake up! You can't leave me here!... I love you!' answered Joseph when Clarisse suddenly sat up in her bed swimming in sweat…

'Joseph!'cried Clarisse

'I'm here! Relax darling.' said Joseph

'Joseph. I saw him… I saw his face.' said Clarisse

'Really?' asked Joseph and the doctor at once

'Yes he was young…'

'Who was it?' asked the doctor

'Mihály.' answered Clarisse slowly

'Mihály?' asked the doctor and looked at Joseph with a questioning look

'It's a Hungarian male name Michael.' answered Joseph

'Who is he?' asked the doctor

'I don't know… The only thing I know his name… Sorry.' said Clarisse

'Never mind. It's fantastic anyway, but we can't give it up now.You have to sleep Clarisse.' said the doctor he was very excited

'Another nightmare?' asked Clarisse weakly

'Yes. But we have to communicate with you during your dream…'

'It's no problem…' started Clarisse ''Cos I heard you and Joseph while I was in that dream.'

'Really? Magical ... So are you ready?'

'Yes I'm ready.' answered Clarisse with a deep sigh

'Now I'll give you a little sleeping injection… just a small dose.' said the doctor and prepared the needle…

OOOOOOO

A few minutes later she was sleeping again and started to cry…

'Say something to her.' said the doctor

'Clarisse! Can you hear me?' asked Joseph… no answer 'Can you hear me?'… no answer

'She can't hear us…' said the doctor

'I don't think so. Let me try something… Hallasz?' asked Joseph

'Igen. Segíts!' cried Clarisse

'What did she say?' asked the doctor

'She says Yes. Help me!'

'Right. Calm her down and ask her where she is… but DON'T use her name!' ordered the doctor

'Right…' answered Joseph and took a deep breath 'Figyelj rám! Próbálj meg megnyugodni. Renben?' asked Joseph

'Rendben.' said Clarisse

'She says she's trying to calm down.'

'Right. Now ask her where she is?' said the doctor

'Right… Hol vagy most?'asked Joseph while he turned to Clarisse

'Egy szobában… Minden olyan régi.' answered Clarisse

'She says she is in a room and everything is so old.'

'Now ask her what does she see?'

'Mit látsz magad körül?' asked Joseph

'Látok… egy szekrényt és egy tükröt…'said Clarisse

'She says she see a wardrobe and a mirror.'

'Perfect.' said the doctor 'Ask her to stand before the mirror.'

'Állj a tükör elé.' said Joseph

'Rendben… Ó Istenem ezt nem hiszem el…' cried Clarisse

'What is it?' asked the doctor

'She says Oh my God! I can't believe it!' answered Joseph

'A hajam… a ruhám…te jó ég! A XIX. században vagyok!' cried Clarisse

'She says My hair… my dress… Bloody Hell! I'm in the nineteenth century.'

'What? Right.Right. Now ask her what's her name?' ordered the doctor excited

'Right… Hogy hívnak?'asked Joseph slowly

'A nevem…' started Clarisse

'Her name is…' said Joseph

'A nevem Péterffy Anna.' said Clarisse finally

To be continued…

Author's Note: If I won't get at least 10 reviews from different people I won't upload chapter 6:-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: **Hi Everybody! I won't jump off a cliff as Flame Rising offered. And Dear Flame Rising! You say a fucking piece of shit from your ass could write better than my story.Well write better if you can ! I'm awaiting it with eager eyes:-) Thanks to Zsulie( Köszi hogy megint megvédtél:-) Ez a kis rohadék szerintem ugyanaz mint a múltkor...)gyji, eac-dudette, bluegirl-783, The Velvet Top Hat, aserene, JulieFan25, cinege(Köszi hogy Te is megvédsz!.-)Mindig van aki szemétkedik...) and to OSUSprinks for the absolutely fantastic reviews:-) Thank you girls! I love you ! .-) And special thanks to Laura for be my first class beta! .-)

'A nevem Péterffy Anna.' said Clarisse

'Her name is Anne Péterffy.' said Joseph to the doctor

'Ask her…' started the doctor but Clarisse suddenly woke up and gasped for breath

'It's all right Honey! It's all right! ' tried Joseph and hugged her

'Oh Joseph! I saw myself in the mirror… and suddenly I knew who I was… My name is Péterffy Anna…'

'Yes darling.' said Joseph

'Can you remember anything else for example: your family, the year where you were or…' started the doctor

'No…Sorry…just my name, but I think it was about 1830…I'm not sure.'

'Ok. It's enough for today. ' said the doctor 'You need real rest… I can give you sleeping pills…' said the doctor but Clarisse interrupted him

'No! I don't want any pills. I'll deal with it.' smiled Clarisse

'Right. Tomorrow I think we can start the archival researches in the library… '

'So isn't it a psychologycal problem?' asked Joseph

'No. She is totally healthy. I have a guess, but we have to check a few things tomorrow…' said the doctor 'So try to rest a bit. If you'll excuse me.'

'Thanks doctor.' answered Joseph

As the doctor left the room Joseph climbed in next to Clarisse and hugged her…

'Oh Joseph!' sighed Clarisse and snuggled into Joseph's arms

'Don't worry! We'll get throught with it. We'll get throught with everything together. Oh Clarisse, I desperately want to help you…'

'I know. I know and it's worth than everything in the world to me.' smiled Clarisse and looked in his eyes

'I love you Clarisse… but…I think it's my fault.'

'Why?'asked Clarisse surprised

''Cos I brought you here… I…'

'Oh don't say that Joseph. It's not your fault… And I feel that I have to be here… I can't explain it but I have to be here…'

'Can I help you?' asked Joseph and stroked her cheek

'Yes just be with me!' smiled Clarisse and kissed him

'I promise.' whispered Joseph 'But now you have to sleep a bit without nightmares… any idea?'

'Yes… Do you remember our first night here?' asked Clarisse

'Of course, that was FANTASTIC…' smiled Joseph

'Yes you're right Joseph... But what I'm trying to say is after we made love I had a blissfull and relaxing sleep. So I think that's the solution.'

'Make love to you everytime before you want to sleep?' asked Joseph with a big smile on his face

'I think so…'

'Well I think I'll get on with it.' smiled Joseph and kissed her…

And yes, he was right they got on with the situation… perfectly.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning when she woke up in Joseph's arms she was happy and relaxed…

'Good morning Honey. How are you feeling?' asked Joseph with a smile

'Happy and relaxed. No nightmares… Actually I didn't get the chance for a nightmare 'cos you completly filled my mind…' smiled Clarisse and kissed him

'Hmm… Do you want to feel yourself better?' asked Joseph with a big grin on his face

'But I don't want to sleep…'

'It's nothing to do with sleeping… 'said Joseph and kissed her with his heart full of love… and Clarisse… she couldn't imagine a more pleasurable way of therapy…

OOOOOOOO

A few hours later the happy couple was in the library with the doctor and started the research…

'What are we searching for exactly?' asked Joseph from the doctor

'Anything about this young lady Anne Péterffy and Mihály in 1830's maybe…' answered the doctor

'Right. I think we should start in the family archives…'said Joseph

'Ok. I'll go upstairs to the gallery.' said the doctor and went away

'Clarisse?' asked Joseph

'Hmm?'

'Do you want to stay?'

'Of course. I'll look around. You know I mad about old books.' answered Clarisse with a smile

'Yeah I know. I'll be in the other room.' smiled Joseph and kissed her forehead

'Ok. Just go! I'll be fine!' smiled Clarisse …

OOOOOOOOOO

Soon everybody was immersed in searching… it was a new and exciting world… unknown people with their lives… lots of old stories and soon the picture was complete…

'Joseph!' shouted Clarisse excitedly and ran into the other room

'Clarisse!'Joseph did the same and they met in the doorway

'I found her! Her story, everything!' Clarisse was extremely excited and breathless

' I found something too. Ok. What did you find?' asked Joseph

'Right. So Anne was a poor relative of the family, she lived in the castle in the 1840's. And she was madly in love with a young man, his father was the lord of the castle, and the young man's name was…'

'Mihály.' finished Joseph

'Exactly. But she was poor and she wasn't worthy of him, so the lord of the castle convinced her over and after that… she turned down Mihály's proposal. And he… he killed himself. So that's why I saw him on the floor… Anne was depressed she thought everything was her fault… After the funeral she went to England, got married, had a child then she slowly died in sadness…Oh Joseph, I'm still feel her sadness…'said Clarisse and started to cry

'Sshh Honey! I'm here with you.' whispered Joseph

'That's good.' said Clarisse and smiled at him with teary eyes

'Can I ask you a question?' asked Joseph

'Of course.'

'How do you know this strory?'

'I read it in old books. I found them in the archives. But why?'

'Don't you realize it?' asked Joseph

'No.' said Clarisse frankly

'These books were written in Hungarian…'

'And I can't speak Hungarian… You're right!' said Clarisse shocked

'So how?'

'I don't know I just sat there, opened a book and started to read…'

'Let me try something…' said Joseph and opened a book ' Try to read.'

'I can't! I don't understand a word of it!' said Clarisse as she looked up

'Right never mind!' smiled Joseph

'Ok… Oh and what did you find?' asked Clarisse

'I read about Mihály, he was my great grandfather and he had a 5 years old son when he died… He was a widow when he met with Anne, it was love at first sight… and you already know the rest of the story…What we're gonna do now?' asked Joseph

'First I have to check something, Her name Anne Péterffy… I'm sure I heard it before…'

'Did you really?' asked Joseph surprised

'Yes. I think I check it now.'

'Right. Tell me immediately if you find something. I'll be in the library.' smiled Joseph

'Ok.' smiled Clarisse and hurried to the office, she wanted to speak with someone.

OOOOOOOO

30 minutes later she ran into the library breathless…

'Oh my God Clarisse! What happened?' asked Joseph worriedly as he stepped closer

'I…' started Clarisse

'Ok. Calm down a little.Take a deep breath!' said Joseph

'Right. I… I talked with Charlotte… She faxed me my family tree… and I was right… her name… I heard it before,'cos…'cos she was my great grandmother…'

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Now please review! .-) Thanks:-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: **Hi Everybody! Thanks for the LOVELY reviews to The Velvet Top Hat, eac-dudette, aserene, OSUSprinks, Zsulie and bluegirl-783!And Special thanks to The Velvet Top Hat, eac-dudette and OSUSprinks for protecting me! I love you girls!:-) And thank you my dear Laura to be my fantastic beta!:-)

'What?' asked Joseph shocked.

'Anne Péterffy was my great grandmother.' answered Clarisse.

'So that means…' started Joseph.

'That means that our great grandparents were in love with each other… like us. Exactly like us.' said Clarisse.

'And the story is the same, she turned down his proposal…Fortunately I didn't kill myself, but…'

'But?'

'But it occurred to me for a second…'

'Oh my God Joseph!' cried Clarisse.

'Calm down! I didn't do it.' smiled Joseph.

'No. I mean I did it to you…' said Clarisse and started to cry.

'Sshh darling!' said Joseph softly and held her tight. ' Now you're mine and that's the point. Fortunately you changed your mind.'

'Yes. But poor Mihály and Anne… Oh Joseph, I've felt that sadness in my whole life, Anne's sadness , what I felt when I looked at Mihály in my dream. Oh history repeats itself…' said Clarisse, she was still sobbing.

'But we changed the History. Our story has a happy end.' smiled Joseph.

'Yes, but…'

'No. It's over Clarisse. We're together.We are extremely happy instead of them. '

'Yes you're right. But I have to do something.'

'What darling?' asked Joseph.

'I read about Anne's diary in one of the books. I have to find it, if there is still in the castle.'Cos I'm sure she wants to tell me something.'

'Ok. If you want… And I already have an idea how to find it.' smiled Joseph.

'Really? How?'

'We need a hypnotherapist. 'Cos we already know who you were, I mean in your dream.'

'Good idea.' smiled Clarisse ' Do you know one?'

'Yes I have an old friend of mine, her name is Kate, she was my mother's friend. Now she's about 80, but very good in her profession and fortunately she lives near here.'

'Right. Do it. Call her.' smiled Clarisse.

'Ok.' answered Joseph with a smile.

OOOOOOOOO

The next day Kate arrived. She was very excited and wanted to start the therapy as soon as possible…

So now Clarisse was laying on the sofa in front of Kate, and the others: Joseph, the doctor and Alfred just tip-toed in the room…

'Now we're going back to the 1840's and you'll be Anne…' started Kate.

'Can I ask you a question?' asked Clarisse.

'Of course.'

'Is it like 'previous life' thing?'

'No. You weren't Anne in your previous life. She was your great grandmother. How can I explain it?... When something really shocking happens in your life, I mean a big trauma, it soaks into your body, and you can transmit it by heredity. It becomes the part of your gene. In Anne's life the lost of her love was so traumatic that you can feel it in your bones as you said before. Clear?'

'Absolutely. Thank you.' smiled Clarisse.

'And I have a question too.' said Joseph.

'Yes?'

'She will speak in Hungarian again, am I right? ... I mean during the hypnosis …'

'No. The nightmare was a natural thing, I mean we couldn't do anything against it, but the hypnosis is a consciousthing. We'll both speak in English, I think it's easier for everybody, it doesn't mean that she can't speak in Hungarian during the hypnosis, but I think it's easier…'

'Thank you.'

'Right. Can we start it?' asked Kate from Clarisse.

'Yes. I'm ready.'

'Right. Now look into my eyes and please concentrate. I'll count from one 'till three and you will fall asleep. Ok?' asked Kate.

'Ok. Do it.'

'Right. Concentrate. One… two… three.' said Kate and Clarisse slowly closed her eyes. Her breathing was slow. 'Can you hear me?'

'Yes, I can.'

'Right. Now we're going back to 1840. You're a young woman, you're living in a castle in Keszthely and your name is…'

'Anne Péterffy.' answered Clarisse.

'Exactly. Anne please tell me where are you and what are you doing now?'

'I am in my room. I'm looking out of the window. A coach's just arrived.'

'Which room is yours?' asked Kate.

'As we go upstairs the third on the left.' answered Clarisse.

'Right. Anne you have a diary, am I right?'

'Yes I have.'

'Where is it?'

'I keep it in a secret place.' answered Clarisse.

'Can you take it out for me?'

'Of course.'

'Anne please take the diary out and during this tell me every step you take. Can you do that?' asked Kate.

'Yes of course. Ok I turned around. Now I'm going towards the wardrobe… I'm opening it… pushing the clothes aside… and in the left corner there is a button… I'm pushing it… now a little case is opening… and now I'm taking out the diary.'

'Thank you Anne. Now concetrate, I'll count from three 'till one and you 'll wake up. Right?'

'Right.' answered Clarisse.

'Ok. Three… two… one… and you're back in the room.' said Kate and Clarisse opened her eyes.

'What happened?' asked Clarisse surprised.

'Everything was fine. You found your diary. It's in the third room on the left in a secret place.' smiled Kate.

'Really? Perfect!... So?...What are we waiting for?' asked Clarisse excitedly. 'Let's go and find it!' That was the magic word; suddenly everybody got up then started to run towards Anne's room.

As they stepped in, Joseph tore the wardrobe's door open and looked for the button, Five minutes passed, but he still couldn't find it.

'Let me…' said Clarisse and stepped closer. Then one movement and the secret place was opened and she took the diary out…

'I've found it! Here's Anne's diary.' smiled Clarisse…

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!:-)Now please review!:-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note** Hi Everybody! Thanks to Zsuli,aserene, eac-dudette and OSUSprinks for all the lovely reviews!:-)And thank you Laura to be my fantastic beta!:-)Here's the last chapter!:-)Enjoy it!:-)

'Here's Anne's diary.' smiled Clarisse and turned around.

'I can't believe it. Youfound it immediately…' Joseph was amazed.

'Of course I found it. I put it there…' smiled Clarisse but she was a bit hypnothized.

'How does it feel?' asked Joseph.

'Like… I can't explain it… maybe when you have the chance to get reply your past, your previous actions everything you did in your life… I feel now I get the chance to do something, change the History… I mean change the past… do something for them… I don't know what it is but I feel that I'll get my answer from this diary…' smiled Clarisse.

'I'm sure you'll find it.' smiled Joseph and kissed her forehead. 'And now we will leave you alone… You have to learn a lot from that diary…' said Joseph.

Everybody agreed with him and went out.

As the door closed Clarisse looked at the diary and smoothed it slowly. Theafternoon sun shined brightly through the window and filled the little room with light. Everything was peaceful and bright… Clarisse's never felt bigger peace in her whole life… She looked out of the window into the sun for a moment and smiled:

'I'm ready. Yes I'm ready for the journey to the past.'

OOOOOOOOOOO

Clarisse was awake thewhole night as was Joseph. Clarisse was reading the diary and Joseph waited for her in their bedroom.

It was early in the morning when Clarisse finally stepped inside.

'Oh Joseph. You haven't slept at all… You didn't have to…' started Clarisse but Joseph kissed her.

'I wanted to be awake when you came back. Are you all right?'

'Yes. I'm a bit tired but I won't bother with it now.' smiled Clarisse.

'Have you found what you're looking for?' asked Joseph.

'Yes. I've found it.' sighed Clarisse and sat down beside Joseph. 'Anne wanted to do something.'

'What was it?' asked Joseph softly.

'After Mihály killed himself, she was so desperate… she thought everything was her fault…and she writes in her diary several times that :_ If I could turn back time I would say YES, I would say yes… _'

'So what's your idea?' asked Joseph and squeezed her hand gently.

'We can make her dream come true…' said Clarisse.

'Yes… I think so. Come! ' smiled Joseph and grabbed her hand.

OOOOOOO

They were half running as they arrived to the same place where he introduced Clarisse to the Balaton. The view was magical and the sun shined brightly.

'Are you ready?' asked Joseph with a smile.

'Yes I'm ready.' smiled Clarisse.

'Ok.' Joseph took a deep breath ' Anne. I think we had made the biggest mistake in our life. I gave up the fight…'

'And I didn't listen to my heart…' said Clarisse with tears in her eyes.

'Yes but now we got a second chance… So… Will you marry me?' asked Joseph.

'Yes. ' said Clarisse while tears gushed from her eyes. Joseph slowly stepped closer and hugged her.

A few moments later as they looked in each other's eyes they felt relief, indescribable relief.

'How are you feeling Honey?' asked Joseph with a smile.

'I'm fine. Perfectly fine. ' smiled Clarisse. 'And… no more nightmares. I know it's over.'

'And I've got back my wife. I'm so happy that we didn't make the same mistake as they did.'

'Me too. Now we remedy everything.' smiled Clarisse.

'Yes… Clarisse?'

'Hmm?'

'I want to tell you something…'

'Yes? What is it darling?'

'After you turned down my proposal… I… I wouldn't left you there in Genovia and I wouldn't killed myself… I've loved you too much.' said Joseph softly.

'Oh Joseph!' said Clarisse and started to cry. 'I love you so!'

Then Joseph kissed her slowly.

A few minutes later they started walking back to the castle hand in hand, the sun still shined brightly…

'I think that was an extraordinary honeymoon.' laughed Joseph. 'But I hope you love this country…'

'Oh yes. Hungary is beautiful, this is my new home.' smiled Clarisse. 'And you know what, I think I'll learn Hungarian…'

'Well I suppose that won't be so difficult for you!' laughed Joseph.

The End

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!Now please leave me a final review!Thanks!:-)


End file.
